I L-O-V-E IA-san! I L-O-V-E Nigaito!
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: Shion Nigaito is the student council treasurer with average grades. Nekotane IA is the student council secretary with below average grades. It would never work, right? "Who're you?" "I-I'm on the student council with you, IA-san..."


**HI HO~**

**IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER STORY, WITH A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PAIRING.**

**Writer's Block: Stick with one story, will ya?**

**XP**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"IA-san, please answer this question!"

My ears perked up at the sound of IA-san's name. IA-san's this really pretty girl in my class, and she's really smart too!

IA-san stood up with a blank face, and said in a monotone voice, "x=58.3."

"Incorrect."

…..Ok, she's not the best student, but she can be smart sometimes!

"Nigaito-san, please answer the question!"

"A-Ah, yes!" I exclaimed, abruptly standing from my seat. I strained my eyes to see the problem. I've never had good eyesight; I wish I had glasses. "x=59.6…."

"Incorrect."

Aw. Darn bad eyesight. Hiyama-sensei clicked his teeth in disapproval, and scanned the classroom for any raised hands. He harrumphed when he didn't see any. Hiyama-sensei looked down the last row of seats in the back, then pointed a finger at a pink head.

"Luki-san, please answer the question!"

"A-Ah, yes, Hiyama-sensei!"

Ah, he called on Luki. Luki's my best friends, and we've been friends since we were kids. He's always been a really nice guy, always thinking about others rather than himself. And he's a bit of a pushover.

"x=60.3, sensei," Luki answered.

"Correct, Luki-san," Hiyama-sensei praised.

Did I mention he's really smart too? He's at the top of the class, somewhere I'll never be. Luki bowed graciously and quietly sat back down. I turned my head to Luki's seat, and flashed him a thumbs up. He smiled sheepishly at me with a light blush on his cheeks. Luki's light blue eyes glanced up at the clock and began packing his books up.

_'Ah, it's already 10:29,' _I thought, and copied Luki's actions. I looked over at IA-san, who sat two seats away from me. She was already packed up, bag in hand, blank look on her face. I sweat dropped.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_-

_BRRRRRRRRING!_

"Remember to study for tomorrow's test! Especially you, Rook-san!" Hiyama-sensei exclaimed and pointed a finger at Rook-kun.

"Yeah, yeah, Sensei," Rook-kun replied lazily, brushing off Hiyama-sensei's comment.

I looked around for IA-san, straining my eyes to see over the large crowd in the hallways.

"N-Nigaito!"

I turned around at the sound of my name.

"Ah, Luki. Great job answering that question," I said, smiling at my friend.

His face turned slightly pink, and he stammered out, "Th-Thank you, Nigaito. You did okay too." I shook my head in disagreement.

"Are you kidding? I got it completely wrong!"

"You just need glasses, Nigaito. Why don't you get them if you can't see the board even though you're in the front?"

"Dad says it's expensive, and we don't have enough money."

"I can always give you money, Nigaito. You know how wealthy my family is," Luki offered. I shook my head again.

"No, I don't want to burden you, and—"

"I'll happily pay for them, Nigaito. It won't be a burden at all," Luki cut me off. I let a sigh escape my lips. Luki's as generous as usual.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Nigaito. You're allowed to receive help."

I jumped and abruptly turned around, my arms ready to defend myself. I let out a relieved sigh when I saw who was behind me. I heard Luki laugh quietly.

"Hi, Gumiya. How's Gumi-chan?" Luki asked my green haired friend who just appeared. Gumiya pushed up his glasses back up to his eyes.

"She's doing fine, but she caught a cold. She's staying home today," he answered.

Gumi is Gumiya's step-sister, who's fourteen, and a year younger than him.

Luki's eyebrows went up in worry. "Sh-She's sick? Is she okay? Does she need help? Is it serious? Is it minor? Is she eating? I better go check up on her and see. Nigaito, would it be too much trouble for you to accompany me to the drug store to pick up medicine for Gumi-chan. Oh, but you probably have other stuff to do, I'm sorry, I was being selfish. I'll go by myself then, yeah—"

"Luki, she's fine," Gumiya reassured him, sighing. "She just has a small cold, she'll probably get over it in about two days." Luki let out a sigh.

"B-but colds can get worse, and you know how Gumi-chan is. I mean, what if a cold breeze from the window comes in and then she becomes cold? May I come to over to your house and visit? I want to see how Gumi-chan is doing," Luki said, taking a deep breath from the long ramble.

"Gumi's sick?"

We all turned around, startled.

"Oh, hey Tonio," Gumiya greeted, quickly recovering from the abrupt arrival of our Italian friend. "Yeah, she was out in the rain yesterday, and forgot bring an umbrella. That ditz." Gumiya let out another sigh. Tonio smiled slightly.

"Well, she is _your_ sister," Tonio said to Gumiya.

"She's a _step_-sister, we're not related by blood," he shot back, his cheeks colored a light pink. Tonio shrugged back. They've never really gotten along.

"S-Since Gumi-chan's sick, why don't we all visit her?" Luki suggested, putting himself between Tonio and Gumiya. I nodded in agreement.

"Ye-Yeah, so how about it, Gumiya? Can we visit Gumi-chan?" I asked.

"…Yeah. I guess." He sighed.

_BRRRRRRRRRING!_

We all immediately scattered to our respective classes.

_'Gym, gym, gym, gym_,_'_ I thought, weaving my way through the crowd of hurrying students.

"Nigaito! Nigaito, wait up!" a voice shouted weakly from behind me. I turned around, nearly getting run over by a tall brown haired boy.

"Nigaito!"

I moved my head in several directions, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. I saw a glimpse of a mask in the tumult. A mask-?

"Kageito-nii!" I exclaimed.

"Nigaito!"

A black haired boy, the same height as me, with red eyes and a mask secured onto his head appeared from the moving mass of people. His face had an expression of relief when he found me at the entrance on the gym.

"Nigaito! I finally found you!" he exclaimed, running over to me.

We both walked inside the gym, until a booming voice yelled, "Nigaito! Kageito! Stop walking, and start hustling!" I saw Coach Al in the middle of the gym with his megaphone, holding it to his mouth.

"A-Ah, yes, sir!" we both said, and began running to the boys' locker room. A head with a mop of blue hair popped out of the boys' locker room.

"Nigaito-kun, Kageito-kun, you're later than usual," he said, walking out.

"Ah, Soraru-kun [**1**]. We were held up by the crowd. How's Lon? [**2**]" I asked, walking to my PE locker, which was conveniently next to Kageito's. Soraru shrugged.

"She's fine, been a bit hyper lately, but fine," he answered.

I quickly popped open my lock, and swung open my locker door, nearly hitting Kageito's face in the process.

"Uwoh, sorry, Kageito-nii!" I exclaimed, feeling extremely guilty. My brother smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's fine, it was an accident."

I sighed and pulled my white collared shirt over my head, placing it into my locker. Kageito did the same, then peeled off his pants. I began shoving my head through the collar of my PE shirt, and opened my eyes when my head popped out.

* * *

**~2 Minutes of Changing That I Don't Think I Should Describe Later~**

"Nigaito! Kageito! You're late, hustle, hustle, hustle!" Coach Al yelled while Kageito-nii and I were walking out of the locker room. We began jogging to the line of boys outside next to Coach Al, who were snickering at us.

"Kageito, since you missed last week's mile, you have to make it up now!" Coach Al bellowed, pointing to the field out of the gym door. "Run, run now!" Kageito-nii began running to the field, and was already panting hard, since he didn't recover from jogging out of the locker room. He's always been a little sickly when we were younger, so his immune system's weak and he's not very athletic. "Nigaito, go line up with the other boys," Coach Al told me.

I walked over to the line of boys, and stood next to Touyu, a not so close friend of mine and Luki's cousin.

"Now, while Kageito's running the mile, you boys will be playing," Coach Al paused and held up an orange ball with black lines swirling it. "Basketball." Some of the boys cheered, like Len-kun, Rei-kun, and Kagami-kun.

I sighed. _'Of course they're cheering, they're on the basketball team,'_ I thought, glancing at Len-kun, who was grinning widely.

"Pick your teams, then come to me, so I can assign you the team you're going to play against," Coach Al said, then began looking at his clipboard which he was holding. Well, I can't pair up with Kageito-nii yet, since he hasn't finished his mile. I looked around the gym full of boys, nearly all of them I don't know very well.

"Nigaito-kun!"

I looked to my right, and saw Soraru-kun with Touyu-kun, running towards me.

"Be on our teaaaaam~" Touyu-kun drawled out, smiling. "We need four people, and Kageito should be done soon, so join!" I nodded, glancing out the open gym door. Kageito-nii, when will you be done? Touyu-kun clapped his hands happily.

"Yay!"

"Soraru, Nigaito, Touyu, do you have a team yet?" Coach Al asked from the other side of the gym. Soraru-kun shook his head.

"We're waiting for Kageito-kun!" he shouted back. The large, muscular PE teacher nodded and began assigning a team to SeeWoo-kun, Li-kun, Ren-kun, and Lui-kun.

"Nigaito….I'm-I'm ba….back….."

I turned around to see Kageito-nii, bent over and panting heavily.

"Kageito-nii, are you okay? You don't need to push yourself too hard," I said, a worried tone in my voice. He shook his head.

"I'm-I'm oka…okay."

Soraru-kun smiled, while Touyu ran over to Coach Al to tell him that Kageito was back.

"Team 9, get over here!" Coach Al boomed, gesturing for the team of four boys over to him. "That was a foul, and you know it, Gero!"

"Coooach, Kageito's back, so we can play now!" Touyu exclaimed, pointing to my brother, who was still panting slightly. He nodded.

"Nigaito, Touyu, Soraru, and Kageito, you go play Team 1!" he ordered, pointing to one of the courts in the far left corner where Len-kun, Rei-kun, Kagami-kun, and Kuroko-kun were standing. I sighed in despair. Oh no. Kageito seemed to deflate a little too. Touyu-kun was jittering with excitement, and Soraru-kun was indifferent, like he always was. We're playing against the good team! Noooo. Kageito-nii's face became worried as he watched at Len-kun shooting baskets from the three pointer line with Rei-kun.

"C-Coach Al, can we play another team?" Kageito-nii asked.

"No! Are you too chicken to play Team 1?" he taunted, jabbing his thumb at Len-kun, Rei-kun, Kagami-kun, and Kuroko-kun.

"No! We'll beat them, and they go running to you, crying!" Touyu butted in. Soraru sighed.

"Touyu, don't go making false statements," he said, rubbing his neck.

"It's not false, we'll totally win!" the orange haired boy exclaimed. Soraru sighed at the obviously false statements of Touyu. Touyu fist pumped. "We'll totally win this, guys!" he exclaimed. We all began walking to the far court, and when Coach Al was out of earshot, Touyu whispered, "So, when we lose miserably, can we run out the door before Coach Al humiliates us in front of the class?" Soraru-kun, Kageito-nii, and I fell to the ground comically.

"You seriously bluffed to Coach Al's face, told him we were going to kick the best team's butts, and then run out of the door when we lose?" Soraru-kun asked. Touyu nodded reluctantly. Soraru-kun's eye twitched slightly. "You are unbelievable, Touyu." Touyu chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oi! Team 4, you better get your butts over here so we can kick 'em!"

We all turned around to the location of the voice, and saw Rei-kun spinning the ball on his finger, smirking.

"C'mon, hurry up!" he yelled, shooting the basketball he was previously spinning towards the hoop; the ball swished around the net before falling to the polished gym floor with a thud. Kageito-nii and I gulped.

"O-Ok," Touyu whimpered.

"Touyu, you were all fired up a few minutes ago, what happened to all your energy?" Soraru-kun asked. Touyu swallowed.

"Well, I see that we have no chance now, so might as well act like a scared little wimp," he answered, eyeing the orange ball that was being passed around by the boys on the court.

* * *

_THUD!_

"Kageito-nii!"

I ran over to my brother, who had collapsed onto the floor. I placed two fingers on his neck, then sighed in relief when I felt a pulse.

"Nigaito!"

"Nigaito-kun!"

Soraru-kun and Touyu ran over to me and my brother. A shrill whistle rang in the air.

"What happened here, boys?!" Coach Al bellowed from across the gym.

"Kageito passed out!" Touyu reponded, looking a bit worried. The worried look didn't suit him at all.

"The game must've been too intense for him," Soraru said. "You know how frail he is, Nigaito-kun. I think you should take him to the nurse."

Noooo, I was going to leave my brother passed out in the middle of a basketball court while we continue our game. I nodded anyway, ignoring my sarcastic remark in my mind.

Let me explain what happened.

* * *

_"So," Rei-kun started. "We're playing Soraru-kun, Touyu-kun, Kageito-kun, and…" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Who're you again?" My eyes narrowed slightly._

_"Nigaito."_

_A smirk grew on his face._

_"Nigaito-kun, ah?~" he asked, spinning a basketball on his finger. "Well, I hope we'll have fun playing you guys~" I trembled a little, Kageito-nii and Touyu following suit. Soraru-kun reached to put his hands in his pockets, but remembered that he was in his PE clothes, which had no pockets. He left his arms dangling at his sides. Kuroko-kun looked emotionless as he usually did. Kagami-kun looked fired up, grinning widely. Len-kun smiled gently at us._

_"S-So, shall we play?" Touyu asked, shaking a little. Rei-kun's smirk grew wider._

_"Yes. Let's~" he purred. We all got into our positions and Len-kun threw the ball up. Kagami-kun immediately slapped it and began dribbling it across the court to score. Touyu was chasing him and tried to block him. Kagami-kun then passed it to Kuroko-kun, who swiftly passed it to Len-kun. He jumped up and shot._

_The ball swished around the net, then fell to the ground. _

_"1-0!" Rei-kun exclaimed. I quickly ran to the ball and grabbed it off the ground. Dribbling it down the court, I then passed it to Kageito-nii. He was startled, and his red eyes widened. He dribbled the ball slowly, glancing around the court for someone to pass it to. His eyes then sharpened and focused on Soraru-kun, who was silently gesturing to pass to him. Suddenly, Kagami-kun, Len-kun, and Rei-kun surrounded my brother nearly in an instant. Kageito-nii's eyes widened again, and he looked panicked. _

_His eyelids drooped, and he fell to the floor._

_"KAGEITO!" Touyu, Soraru-kun, and I shouted._

* * *

"Coach Al! Can I bring Kageito-nii to the nurse?" I asked. He gave a thumbs up and continued shouting at Gero-san and Faneru-san. I hoisted my brother up onto my back, trying to get him to lie comfortably on my back. It wasn't that hard since Kageito-nii was only slightly bigger than me. [**2**]

"Nigaito-kun, is Kageito-kun alright?" Len-kun asked from behind me. He was one of the nicer guys on the team, along with Kuroko-kun, and Kagami-kun, who has a soft side. I nodded and adjusted him on my back. I began walking slowly to the nurse's office, being very careful not to drop Kageito-nii, or not letting him fall.

As I was walking through the slightly empty hallways, I glanced around the classroom doors.

In room 2-A, I saw Sakine-sensei throwing a tantrum at Gumiya. He always pisses her off no matter what he does. In room 3-C, I saw Hiyama-sensei teaching his third year Calculus class. In room 3-A, I saw my other brother, Kikaito nii-san happily talking with a brown haired girl. I wonder if that's Kikaito nii-san's girlfriend...

A blonde boy slammed his locker closed and began running to a classroom. I saw Yuuma-sensei walking around the hallway, occasionally poking his head into a classroom. He turned his head and saw me carrying Kageito.

"Ah? Nigaito-kun, why're you out here during class?" he asked. He then saw Kageito-nii on my back and a look of realization and worry appeared on his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He passed out during PE," I told my principal.

He nodded. "I hope he's okay. Tell me what happens to him when he wakes up, okay?" I nodded slowly.

Yuuma-sensei is a little like Luki. They're both too nice, and always worried about others' well beings. I continued walking along, looking for the nurse's office.

Three minutes later, I arrived at the nurse's. Shifting Kageito-nii's weight on one arm, I carefully removed one arm from my brother and used it to turn the doorknob. My arm was trembling a bit from Kageito-nii's weight, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Swiftly putting my arm back where it was originally, I lightly kicked the door to widen the entrance. Inside, I saw-

"Ah? What're you in here for?" a familiar voice asked.

"I-IA-san?"

IA-san was sitting on a chair, getting her arm wrapped in bandages by the assistant nurse, Miki-san. The red haired girl turned around and her face became worried.

"Oh dear, what happened?" she asked, temporarily pausing from wrapping IA-san's arm.

"K-Kageito-nii collapsed during basketball," I answered.

"Oh dear," she said in a concerned tone. IA-san stared at Kageito-nii on my back. Or maybe she was staring at me.

I felt my cheeks burn, and I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"S-So, can he rest here until he wakes up?" I stammered out, glancing behind me every now and then. The red haired assistant nodded.

"You can go back to class now, boy."

Miki-san jumped slightly and turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

It was the head nurse, Hitori-sensei. Her wavy, orange hair bounced slightly as she walked to the small bed in the corner for Kageito-nii to rest in.

"B-But Ka-Kageito-nii might wake up early, or h-he might faint again, or—"

"Calm down, boy, you may trigger a panic attack or something," Hitori-sensei warned, calling me 'boy' again. I took a deep breath and gently set down Kageito-nii onto the bed. It creaked and squeaked slightly, due to it being about three years old. I hope it doesn't break while Kageito-nii's on it…..

"Alright, get along, boy," Hitori-sensei said, gesturing to the door. I glanced back at Kageito-nii.

_'I hope he'll be alright.'_ I thought.

"Oh yeah, who're you?" IA-san asked, standing up after getting her arm wrapped by Miki-san. Sh-She doesn't know me? I sit next to her in three classes, I say hi to her in the hallway occasionally, and we're in the student council together. How can she not?

"I-I'm on the student council with you, I-IA-san…."

"Eh? Really?"

"Y-Yeah, I sit next to you. I'm the treasurer."

"Ah, you're that really shy kid that's in the student council with me."

I sweat dropped. That's what I said.

"Wh-What happened to your arm, IA-san?" I asked, a bit worried.

"I just banged it up against my locker, no biggie," she brushed the subject off casually. I nodded.

"Well, see ya at tomorrow's meeting….." she paused. "What's your name again?"

"N-Nigaito. Nigaito Shion."

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Nigaito."

She waved and walked out the door. I slowly sank down to the ground.

I talked with IA-san. She acknowledged me. IA-san. She knows I exist. My cheeks felt warm, and I pressed my hands against them.

Calm down, Nigaito, she only said 'see ya tomorrow,' no big deal.

No. Big. Deal.

"Hey boy, are ya going to go back to class or wait until the bell rings? Because you're still in your PE clothes."

I blinked and looked down.

"….Oh dear," Miki-san said.

* * *

**WHOO! FINALLY FINISHED IT! Dayum, this took me forever!**

**I'm alive, whoo. What now, Mayans?**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


End file.
